The gaming industry, sanctioned by increasing numbers of states, has experienced dynamic growth. Casinos, spurred by growing competition, are investing heavily in theme buildings and more elaborate equipment to compete for game players.
In the industry there is a desire to enhance the attractiveness of the game tables to the game players. What is appreciated by the more experienced game player is more information upon which to base their betting decisions and hunches. Such information, comparable to a race horse's track history, makes the game more interesting to intelligent better informed patrons. From the casino's viewpoint, such historical event information allows for the possibility of heretobefore unavailable bet combinations; bet combinations which will challenge and entice game players with enormous long shot and pool payoffs which will be exceptionally profitable to the casino.